Ultimate Extinction Vol 1 1
| StoryTitle1 = Ultimate Extinction (Part I) | Writer1_1 = Warren Ellis | Penciler1_1 = Brandon Peterson | Inker1_1 = Brandon Peterson | Colourist1_1 = Justin Ponsor | Colourist1_2 = Paul Mounts | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Ralph Macchio | Editor1_2 = John Barber | Editor1_3 = Nicole Wiley | Synopsis1 = Sam Wilson stands in the Triskelion, regretful of everything he has encountered in the past few months, wondering why they couldn't be wrong about the arriving destruction. Carol Danvers enters the conference room with Mahr Vehl, who Danvers wants to be refered to as Philip Lawson or Captain Marvel. Within minutes, they are joined by the two scientific minds from the Fantastic Four, Sue Storm and Reed Richards. While they wait for Nick Fury, Reed and Wilson finally meet face to face while Sue and Danvers discuss how things are going between Danvers and Lawson. As soon as Nick Fury enters, Reed goes to business, setting up a 3-D animatic of New York City. With all the data collected from Vision and the Kree, Reed sets up a simulation of the most probable attack of Gah Lak Tus. It occurs like this: * With the size of this galactic being, the gravity pull of Gah Lak Tus will be the first thing to hit Earth. * Gah Lak Tus then broadcasts on psychic frequencies, driving people mad * A virus is then released, acting like the Ebola Zaire virus, causing the skin to disolve. * After a day, the entire Earth will be dead, leaving Gah Lak Tus to drain the planet of energy, ensuring the Earth will never harbor any living being ever again. The team at S.H.I.E.L.D. look on in disbelief at what is predicted. In Manhattan, Misty Knight makes her way to her detective agency, finding the place without any clients. Before she can groan, she is greeted by Edward Schaffer. Mr. Schaffer is looking to hire Knight to find his wife, who has been abducted by Paul Maitreya. Schaffer believes Maitreya is a cult leader, seducing women and feeds off them financially. Knight takes the case, calling her old partner after Mr. Schaffer leaves, asking for a location on Paul Maitreya. Knight finds out her partner's wife left him for the same cult as Schaffer's. Misty Knight starts her steak-out, getting lucky that the apartments across the street from the cult's meeting point. Knight takes plenty of pics of the cult meet, waiting for Paul Maitreya to show up. Knight is surprised when Maitreya finally shows up, disrobes, and reveals himself to be a chrome being with wings. Before she can get a good look, the glass shatters across the street, bullets flying into the room, gunning down everyone inside. Knight leans out her window, realizing the shooter, a bald headed woman, is one room over. The woman starts to fire on Knight, before making her way out of the building. Knight follows her out the down the stairs, firing her gun as her opponent shoots back. Knight hits the gun out of the woman's hand, bringing the fists into the fight. Knight knocks the woman down, ripping the woman's sleeve, revealing a dragon tattoo. As Knight tells the woman to put her hands behind her back, the woman throws a knife at Knight, tearing her sleeve this time. It is revealed Knight has a robotic arm made by Stark International. As she is distracted, the woman trips Knight and runs out the door, escaping Knight. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Sam Wilson is introduced as "Special Science Consultant to Nick Fury". | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} ru:Ultimate Extinction Vol 1 1